


Pretends

by eleanor_lavish, thepsychicclam



Series: Valiant Effort [15]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepsychicclam/pseuds/thepsychicclam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Pretends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretends

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Clammy.

Billy pretended. Everyday told himself he didn’t love ( _didn’t need_ ) Orlando. But at night he couldn’t pretend anymore. His thoughts unlocked closed doors and places better left alone. Thoughts of Orlando’s skin ( _so tan, so soft, so real_ ), his hair ( _dark curls gripped between callused fingertips_ ), and his lips ( _pink pouty flesh wrapped around him_ ).

Elijah snored in the bed beside him as Billy gripped his cock ( _stroking_ ) stroking himself as he imagined not his familiar hands but Orlando’s surrounding him, enveloping him. He bit his lip until bitter copper stung his tongue to keep from calling out his name.

And he slept alone, burying his feelings in a chest deep in his soul.

~Fin  



End file.
